


[vore] Special Cuddles

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, skelepreg, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Small skeleton bunny Edge is having skeleton fox Stretch's kits :3





	[vore] Special Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> For the fluffy mpreg contest!
> 
> "I'm not gonna write vore for this," I said. "Definitely not. But wait. What if at the end there was some nice fluffy vore. It would be great." I hope it is acceptable :3
> 
> The prompt was #5: Another sleepless night

Edge couldn’t get comfortable. No matter what position he tried, the weight of the kits was either pressing or pulling against his spine or pelvis, and heaving himself over to change position was getting to be a lot of effort in itself. He tried not to worry that he was going to wake Stretch. The fox-eared skeleton napped enough during the day—but it was harder to hold it against him when he’d been trying so hard to keep Edge comfortable, never resenting being woken up and tasked with relieving some complaint of his mate’s, from acquiring an obscure food item he was craving to giving delicate little massages to the smaller skeleton’s back or shoulders.  
  
Sure enough, Stretch was disturbed by Edge’s constant shifting. The larger skeleton turned over, careful not to roll on top of his bedmate. “what’s up, bunny?” he asked sleepily, laying his hand on the bed on the other side of Edge so that he was enclosed and safe, but not actually touching him. Edge reached for his radius and Stretch slid his hand closer, cupping it around the bunny’s back.  
  
“Can’t sleep,” Edge answered, leaning back into the metacarpals. Stretch’s fingers curled around him a little more, still gentle.  
  
“Can I get you anything?”  
  
“No, just—stay here.” Edge weighed whether his pride would allow him to request cuddles in those specific words and came down on the side of no. But Stretch seemed to understand anyway, curling his body around the smaller skeleton, bringing his face closer, without moving his hand.  
  
Edge pulled himself across the mattress to press himself against Stretch’s sternum and ribs. “You’re sleeping in your hoodie again,” he noted pointedly. He, of course, was wearing proper pajamas. Never mind that he’d been wearing them all day as well.  
  
“sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.” The orange fabric smelled of Stretch, which really just went to show that it needed to be washed, but right now Edge appreciated it, burying his hands and face in the cloth. For a moment he thought he’d finally gotten comfortable, but as he settled into the new position he realized that the relief had been temporary, the unfamiliar weight of the kits still pulling on his joints. His ears pressed back against his skull in frustration.  
  
“bunny?” Stretch’s soft voice was tinged with concern. “anything wrong?”  
  
Edge sighed. “No, just—can’t get comfortable.”  
  
Stretch took some initiative, inserting his fingers between Edge and the bed, and when he received no objection, holding the bunny in place as he rolled onto his back. “any better?” he asked as Edge stretched out on top of his chest.  
  
“Mm,” said Edge, wishing he could answer in the affirmative. He drug himself a bit further up Stretch’s chest toward his skull.  
  
“what are you doing, bunny?” Stretch grinned down at him.  
  
Edge propped himself up on his elbows. “What do you think?”  
  
“i’m thinking maybe it’s _your_ turn to get _me_ a midnight snack.”  
  
“Seems fair to me.” Edge smiled back.  
  
“well, you’re just very magnanimous.”  
  
Edge chafed under the compliment. It was a little too grandiose to be completely sincere. “I’m not some helpless bunny that you took advantage of.”  
  
“nobody ever suggested you were.”  
  
“Both of us should have thought through the consequences of our actions when …”  
  
Stretch knew exactly what he was referring to. “it turns out size really doesn’t matter, at least for souls.”  
  
Edge’s ears pressed back harder. That wasn’t the first time Stretch had phrased it that way, and he couldn’t decide if it bordered on pun territory. Neither of them had expected to fall pregnant, considering the difference in size. Monsters of vastly different types were virtually never able to reproduce even when commingling their souls, but they had turned out to be less different than they’d thought. In retrospect, he felt foolish. They were both skeletons, after all. And he would never have been so careless with a monster of his own size, even if they were a fox.  
  
“Shut up and open your mouth,” he said.  
  
“that’s a contradi—”  
  
Edge would have liked to use his arms to brace his mate’s jaws open in a dignified manner, but he really didn’t have it in him right now, so he just pushed himself forward and laid his skull on Stretch’s tongue.  
  
“hnnwhghaa?” said Stretch, alarmed. Edge had full confidence that Stretch wouldn’t bite him, so he just smirked into his tongue. Stretch hesitated for a moment, but Edge had made it clear what he wanted, and the fox couldn’t ask for any further confirmation with Edge lying across his incisors like this.  
  
Edge wasn’t particularly comfortable lying on his belly full of kits with his chest propped up by Stretch’s teeth, though he hadn’t been comfortable all night anyway. Fortunately Stretch only hesitated a few moments before cupping his hands under the bunny to slide him the rest of the way in. Edge relaxed and left everything to his mate. Warm damp magic surrounded him, not yet squeezing him. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the motion of Stretch sitting up in bed. Edge appreciated the decision. They knew from experience that Stretch could swallow him lying down, but there was no sense squishing him more than necessary in his condition, and it would be quicker and easier at this angle.  
  
The familar orange magic pressed around him, slick and soft, as he slipped down Stretch’s throat and landed in the fox’s belly. “You okay in there?” Stretch asked, leaning back onto the bed again, propped up on his elbows to see the bunny through the orange ecto-flesh. Edge waited a moment until he was sure Stretch wasn’t going to change position again, and made himself comfortable, nestling into the soft warm inner surface. Being surrounded by Stretch’s magic like this was the most effective way to drain the tension out of his bones, and between the soft walls and harmless fluid magic his whole body was supported, providing relief from the newly acquired bulk of the kits. Since it was all magic, Stretch’s intent to soothe and care for him was doubtlessly a vital ingredient, and the results told Edge more than words ever could.   
  
“I’m good. Thanks,” he said drowsily. He might even be able to fall asleep in here before morning after all.


End file.
